


Missing The Color Orange

by siimpfor2D



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, M/M, Tears, eye disease, some gayness thrown, they dont die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siimpfor2D/pseuds/siimpfor2D
Summary: blindadjective1.Unable to see because of injury, disease, or a congenital condition.2.He was unable to see the color orange.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	Missing The Color Orange

**Author's Note:**

> yk i had this in my notes on my phone since october. so here's all that i have written down.

Kageyama watched as a first year set the volleyball. He wasn't jealous of him for setting the ball in general, but for who he was setting it for. 

Hinata Shouyou. A bright colorful boy who never looks down and always makes people look up. Despite being the absolute worst at something, he will strive to even become a little better at it. 

Anything. 

For anyone. 

He would do it. 

_He wanted only Hinata to spike his sets._

The team cheered as number 5 made a point, the final point of the fourth round. The next round could be the 3rd years real final round if they don't win. 

Karasuno was ahead of Nekoma. Nekoma, the greatest and most agile cats. Kenma Kozume being their master mind. 

Nekoma could _see._

Ukai stood, giving the referee the signal for a timeout. The coach gathered them around. His light tone suddenly went serious. "I believe in you guys. A few more points and we're done for the day, we win. We can move on," The breathless crows drank their water as if there was a drought in 110º weather. "Rest up incase anything happens," Ukai told the first year setter as he sat him onto the bench meanwhile 5 players were walking back onto the court. "Kageyama," Ukai called to the tall blue haired setter. He turned his head slightly to see his coach in his peripheral vision. "Set for that shrimp," 

He nodded and jogged onto the court. The first year didn't protest, his breathing was harsh when he was trying to connect with the ball multiple times. Despite the players tiredness, the team was visibly riled up, even the second years who rarely played looked antsy. 

"I want you to set for me," A sudden voice came from the court next to Kageyama. 

_What?_

Kageyama turned his head to face the shorter boy with bright orange hair. He wore a small determined, riled up smile on his face. Without responding to Hinata directly, he quickly turned away to hide the tint of pink that appeared onto his pale cheeks. 

"Only if you can spike them," 

21-20. Karasuno was winning.

* * *

Kageyama heard his name called by tsukishima who hit the ball towards him to set. He positioned himself, ready to set the ball towards Hinata. Abruptly, he saw nothing but specks of colors of the gymnasium. 

Bage, blue, brown. The color of the ceiling. White. The color of the net. Pale. The color of his skin. Green, white, red. The color of the volleyball coming right for him. He couldn't see. His vision was going blurry. 

Before he could do anything, the volleyball hit him splay on the face. He felt the eyes of Karasuno, Nekoma, the people in the stands stare at him for a moment in silence. Nekoma slowly began to cheer. Slight murmurs went on through out the people in the crowds and the two teams. 

"Oi! Get your head in the game, Tobio!" Ukai called, his hands cupped promptly around his mouth. His words were harsh and demanding, yet concerning and full of worry. 

He was confused and lost. His eyes became itchy. He harshly rubbed them desperate to stop the itching that slightly began to burn. "I'm sorry. I think something might've gotten into my eye," He apologized to his teammates, rubbing his eyes softly now. 

The only response he got was a slight nod from most of them and "It's okay!" from Yamaguchi and Hinata. 

It was tied now. 21-21. He fucked up. 

Karasuno ended p losing. Kageyama's final effort to reach the ball of the setter dump was fully shown as being desperate. One of the final points they could have pulled off. Only if his vision hadn't become blurry again. 

~~It's okay!~~

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ANY CONFUSION, KENMA IS A 3RD YEAR, MEANING HE IS THE SAME YEAR AS HINATA.  
> (if it were to be cannon in the anime he would be a first year) 
> 
> The first chapter is going to be short and subtle. To get the feeling of what I'm going for. 
> 
> Hopefully future chapters will be longer.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll ever continue this butttt. If this gets enough recognition I might. 
> 
> I made this part at 1 am on a school night so I'm sorry if this is sloppy.


End file.
